dokis_new_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
All Quiet On The Western Front
All Quiet On The Western Front is the fourth chapter of Le Conflits Francais. Summary While Anabella rehearses for the ballet with the others, James, Doki, Gabi, Fico, Oto, and Mundi all wonder how things are with Yogi, Hokey, Huckleberry, Wally, Lippy, and Quick Draw are getting along back in America. Story A while later, all the other participants in the ballet had gotten their costumes and the first rehearsal day had arrived. "Ready, Anabella," asked James. "Yup," said Anabella. "Okay," said James. With that, James and Anabella got into the car and drove to the theater, where Anabella stepped out. "I'll pick you up when the rehearsals are done," said James. "Okay," said Anabella. When James got back to the hotel, he joined the others in having a basket of croissants, which Gaspard had delivered to their room while he was out. "These are so good," said Fico. "Yeah," said Gabi. Just then, they noticed that James was staring out the window. "What's up, James," asked Doki. "Nothing," said James, "Just thinking about Yogi & Co." "Oh, yeah," said Oto, "I hope they're getting along okay." Meanwhile Back at the clubhouse, Yogi, Hokey, Huckleberry, Wally, Lippy, and Quick Draw had some friends of theirs over to watch the Chicago Bears @ Tampa Bay Buccaneers football game. The friends in particular where six anthropomorphic cats. The first cat was yellow and wearing a tyrian purple vest and matching pork pie hat, the second was pink and wearing a white long-sleeve turtle-neck sweater, the third was light brown and wearing a white scarf around his neck, the fourth was olive green and wearing a torn black tie, the fifth was short, blue, and chubby and wearing a white cardigan buttoned at the top, and the sixth was an orange and wearing a purple t-shirt with a black line at the bottom. The yellow cat went by the name of Top Cat, the pink cat by the name of Choo-Choo, the brown cat by the name of Fancy-Fancy, the olive green cat by the name of Spook, the blue cat by the name of Benny The Ball, and the orange cat by the name of Brain. "I really hope the Bears win," said Top Cat, or "TC" as he liked to be called. "Yeah," said Choo-Choo, "James'll be glad if they do." Just then, they heard someone banging at the door, which caught then completely off guard. Benny looked out the window and saw a Pizza Planet truck parked outside. "It's alright," said Benny, "Don't panic. It's just the pizza guy." "I'm on it," said Yogi. Yogi then grabbed two mannequin arms from a barrel in a corner and gave the pizza delivery guy at the door a fistfull of dollar bills. "Thanks," said the delivery guy, "you want change?" "Nope," said Yogi, "keep it." The delivery guy then handed Yogi a large stack of pizza boxes. "So, you really ordered a lot of pizzas, huh," asked the delivery guy. "Yes," said Yogi, "we're just having a little human party with just is celebrating our..humanness." "Dude," said the delivery guy, "I love 'parties! Can I-" "Nope," said Yogi quickly. "Well, then," said the delivery guy, "I'll see ya!" The delivery guy went back to the truck, but Yogi lost control of the arm on top of the stack and it fell at the delivery guy's feet, which made him stop dead in his tracks. "Ouch," said Yogi, "My..arm..fell off. My..uh..fake arm, I mean." "Wow," said the delivery guy, "I am '''so '''sorry about that. Do you need any help?" "Nope," said Yogi, "I don't like help. It's against my religion. I'm a...Nohelpian." "Oh," said the delivery guy, "Cool. I'm a Christian." The delivery guy then held up the arm Yogi had dropped. "What about this," he asked. "You know what," said Yogi, "you can keep it. It's dirty now." "Really," asked the delivery guy, "alright." The delivery guy then turned to the truck and ran to it. "'Dude," said the delivery guy, "I got an arm!" Another delivery guy that looked identical to the first delivery guy poked his head out the passenger window. "Yow," said the other guy, "righteous! Doodely-doodely-doo-doo!" The first delivery guy got into the truck and they drove off while TC helped Yogi with the pizza. End Meanwhile Sequence Soon, James came to pick up Anabella from the rehearsal. And as they drove off, the girl and woman from Chapter 1 looked on in agony. "I can't believe that stupid flamingo girl stole my part," said the girl. "Now, now, Brattina," said the woman, "don't you fuss. We'll have our revenge." Brattina and her mother then laughed evilly. End Of Chapter 4 Category:Chapters Category:Stories